


2. Ben

by Myessa



Series: Lap of the Gods [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben with girl from 'my' perspective, F/M, Fiction, No Plot/Plotless, POV Female Character, Smut, fictional female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/pseuds/Myessa
Summary: “So you want to play, then?” His voice is low and could have been threatening if he didn’t still have this mischievous glint in his eyes. Or is it lust?





	2. Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingswinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/gifts).



> First of all, this is FICTION, none of this actually happened and I don't know any of the people involved in this series personally.  
> This is born from my own imagination, fuelled by thirst.  
> I want to kindly but urgently request you NOT to send this work or a part of this work or any material from this series to the people involved. Please. Do not.
> 
> Secondly, this has no real plot, it is a thirsty oneshot involving 'me' and a fictional version of Ben Hardy.  
> This is not exactly a reader-insert since it is all written from 'my' perspective.  
> If that is not your cup of tea, then stop here.
> 
> Another thing I want to say is that this work is dedicated to Wingswinger, who gave me good reasons to prioritize Ben in this series over some other members of the one and only real Queen.  
> Thank you, wings!
> 
> Then, for whoever dares to read on, I hope you'll enjoy!

_Ah. There he is! Fuck, he’s undone another button…_

Ben leans against the wall, half in the shadow, half glittering in the sunlight coming from the window in the room at the opposite side of the corridor.

Without his friends standing around him, blocking my view, he is astounding. 

I almost forget to breathe. Almost.

I do not, however, forget to cock my hips and tilt my head, when I lean to the other wall than he does.

Slowly he looks over me. His gaze burns right into mine, I can’t turn away.

Eventually, his eyes travel down over my body, my low-cut neckline which shows off my bodychain, the rest of the outfit which leaves not too much to the imagination and my thighs where they show, until halfway my heeled over-knee boots.

On the way back he wiggles an eyebrow on the detail on my sleeves, flicking his eyes up to mine.

 

“You like the sight? You’re taking your time,” I say, glad that my voice sounds a lot more confident and teasing than I feel.

 

He inhales to answer and I shift my head, returning the favor of looking him all over. I’m secretly very glad for the opportunity to marvel at him once more, making sure my face doesn’t change its faked unimpressed expression.

 

“I surely like it very much.”

 

“Hmm, good.” I wink and lightly lick my lips.

 

He follows my tongue and when I let one corner of my mouth curl up into a smile, a mischievous glint appears in his eyes.

Locking my eyes in his again, he licks his lips before smiling at me until he tugs his bottom lip under his teeth. It’s hot.

 

I move so I’m opposite of him, right next to the open door to the sunny room.

“Come here, then,” I suggest, watching him as I graze my teeth over my own bottom lip.

 

He starts his step.

I grab his arm, pulling him along while I step into the room. He was clearly not expecting it, otherwise he’d have stopped me with his weight. But here he we are and I quickly push the door shut.

 

“So you want to play, then?” His voice is low and could have been threatening if he didn’t still have this mischievous glint in his eyes. Or is it lust?

 He can have the lead, for a bit. I’d like to see how he goes at it.

 

Recovering quickly, he, in turn, spins me around, dizzying me, to leave me resting against his door.

He bents towards me. “Sure?”

I nib at his jaw which is just in reach, provoking him to kiss me on the lips.

 

His lips are soft and feel warm. They press against mine, gently rubbing them. Even now, he’s too polite for my liking, not even asking me to let him deepen the kiss. _I want more!_

I push my hips against his and he inhales to bite on my lip.

 

I pull back. “if you want me, Hardy, then act like it.”

 

He shudders at my words, mainly his last name. Apparently he likes that, good to know.

The words have the desired effect: he lifts me up and holds me against the door, kissing me a lot harder while I wrap my legs around his waist. I pull on his bottom lip, he licks in my mouth and his tongue is a good match to mine in the dance-fight we share.

He carries me to the bed, throwing me down in the pillows to stand over me on all fours immediately.

The sight is divine, with the diffused light coming through his light white shirt, showing me all of his sculpted muscles.

 

“I’m going to take that little dress off you,” he warns. His voice, exasperated and low, resonates in my body. His hands are on my hips and sides.

I turn my head a little, getting my hair out of the way with one hand. I’m not yet done when he starts kissing and sucking at my neck.  His warm hands cup my head, his thumbs stroke my lips and cheekbone. He tracks my neck, planting a kiss on my collarbone and runs his fingers over my breasts, wandering in my bra cups.

Shivers run down my spine _. Finally_

 

I turn under him, giving him access to the zipper that runs from my neck to my lower back.

In one greedy move he pulls it down and frees my shoulders. There’s no need to turn this time, he rolls me over and I shake my arms out. Only the ‘skirt’ part is left and I like it that way.

Hot breath makes my skin form goosebumps. I wiggle a brow.

 “Stay right there” his finger points as he moves back. He takes my dress with him.

I sit up to open the last two buttons of his shirt, only to be pushed back.

 

Ben is getting more confident, that’s good. I’m only toying with him. Or so I like to think.

 

He discards all his clothing, which really is just the shirt and some swim shorts which somehow looked stylish, to crawl back on the bed. On the way he slides his hands all over me, from my ankles along my legs over my hips, to play with the bands of my bra.

Silencing whatever I might want to say with a demanding kiss he takes off the bra and starts teasing me.

 

 

Pulling on his hair, I push up with my hips and he rests his just below mine. I can wriggle what I want, it’s no use. It’s both excruciating and hot. Too slow, though.

My hands claw in the muscles on his upper back. I suck at his jaw, I kiss in his neck and behind his ear. He moans.

I lick his earcup, suck on his earlobe and relish in the humming sound he makes.

Big hands roam further over me, playing with the hem of my string.

I want him. Now.

 

“Go on, take ‘em off, then” I tempt him.

He pulls on the elastic and lets it go so it hits me with a light snap. I thrust my hips upwards, urgingly.

Fingers pull on the fabric and he actually takes it off now, sliding it down my legs.

 

When he is back and hovers over me, just not touching, I place a hand on his side and grip his other arm so I can roll him over. It works and I sit over him, grinding in his lap.

I feel him twitch under me and I hum.

Maintaining the motion of my hips against his still fabric-covered dick, I bend over.

I place a sucking kiss at the side of his face, in front of his ear and he groans. _A weakness found._

I pull his hair and trace my fingers from his jaw past his collarbones over his torso, like he’d done before. The feeling of his muscles and soft skin over them is Amazing.

My fingers scratch over a perky nipple and his breath catches in his throat.

He arches his back, pushing up against me.

Licking my lips, I look at him through my lashes. A smile appears but soon his bottom lip is tucked under the teeth again, it’s cute and hot at the same time.

 

 Deliberately, I tickle him with my hair before lowering my head and licking a circle around the other nipple.

Teasing one nipple with fingers and the other with my tongue, I can sense how he’s starting to lose his composure. _So they’re not just beautifully perky but also sensitive. Noted._

“you like that?” I gently scrape over it and he starts making pretty sounds just like I wanted to achieve.

“do it again, will you?” he asks when I stop.

I roll both of his nipples between my fingers, receiving more pretty sounds as a reward.

 

When I sit up, I put more of my weight on his groin and he grabs my butt to try and control my movements.

Too bad for him, because all his hands do is slide over my back when I move backwards after deciding I want to suck him off first.

On the way I kiss his hipbone and the v-line of his muscle.

 

He is quite thick and fits nicely in my hand when I grip him, rubbing the precum over the head with my thumb, eliciting a soft whine from him. His hands are in my hair and he pulls it, making me moan too.

Despite my go-ahead attitude I manage to surprise him by taking his complete dick in my mouth at once. I lick his balls with my lips at his base. My hand wanders to his ass, squeezing it lightly. He cries out at the combined actions.

When I breathe, I blow over his now wet cock, making it twitch and him whine at me again.

 

He’s absolutely wound around my little finger now.

I lick around the head, slowly tracing the edge of the head. Then I suck his balls, to return to the head, never doing more than teasing, winking whenever he whimpers.

 

Soon enough he can’t take it anymore and he gets up, making me do the same.

“Good girl, now get on hands and knees for me, here on the edge of the bed.”

I am not prepared for the thrill that hearing his exasperated voice gives me.

I do quickly as I’m told, spreading my legs a little and laying on my elbows, to wait while he puts on a condom that he’s magically fetched from somewhere.

He’s clearly eager since he enters me with a forceful thrust, moaning loudly and I can’t help but cry out when he fills me. The force doesn’t diminish when he starts to actually fuck me, however its not too rough. In fact it’s a delicious feeling that makes me bite my lips.

 

Despite my teasing provocation he goes slow, to help him I optimize the angle for me.

As he makes his forceful thrusts with pauses in between, he keeps making pretty noises and calling me beautiful, which fuels the pleasure building in me.

When he playfully hits my ass, I’m done and nearly collapse under his hands when hot pleasure rages through my body. I cry out and my vision blurs. I vaguely register that he somehow kisses my throat which is very accessible from the way I’ve tilted my head back.

“Yes girl, good girl, let me hear it.” I moan some more, not because he asks, but because he keeps going all through my climax and I’m no less aroused when it’s over.

 

Then he stops and flips me on my back.

Well, he’s not getting it that easy, I put my legs on his shoulders, entangling my angles behind his head before he can move on.

“Like this okay?” I ask. Not that he’s gotten much of a choice, since I like it this way.

“That’s cool”

I try to brace myself for the delicious force he uses by holding on to some bedsheets. Instead, he goes faster than before but less forceful. I’ll have to watch out and stop him before he finishes, unless….

 

“How many rounds can you do?”

Ben slows down before answering. “I can hold out pretty long, I’d say?”

Shaking my head is enough to tell him that’s not what I mean, before I can ask again he answers.

“I can finish twice at least, if that’s what you mean?”

I hum in delight. “Wow,” a bit of praise on that point never goes wrong with any man so I compliment him.

He picks up the pace and his rhythm is getting stronger, harder to resist. Too bad I can’t do much like this, the bed is too big to push against the headboard.

The sounds he makes seem to come from deeper inside, lower than before. I moan at a particular forceful thrust. The angle is perfect again and I’m almost ready for the second time, just slightly more is needed. Not that I care, I’ll get it anyway.

“Yes, let go, come for me!” I gasp out, which pulls him over the line, I can feel it in me.

 

I take my legs down and sit on my knees on the bed to make out. This time I lick into his mouth and dominate him, one hand in his neck, buried in hair and the other on his ass.

“Get down” I say, pausing the kiss barely long enough to do so. He sinks on his knees, surprisingly obedient.

Raising a brow he looks in my eyes, his hands on my ass while I put my legs on either side of him.

His face is almost level with my breasts and I pull his head closer.

“use your mouth,” I demand-request.

I moan softly while he works his mouth on my nipples, caressing his magnificent jaw while he’s at it.

 

Until I can’t handle my desire anymore.

“Now Mr. Hardy, would you mind to sit on the corner of the bed for me?” I ask, smirking at how he shudders when I call him that.

He gets up and positions himself on the spot I patted next to me. While I get on his lap I push him down so he lies flat on his back on the bed. Reaching over I grab a pillow for under his head. I want him to watch me and he should be able to do that easily.

After he’s adjusted the pillow his hands immediately get back to my hips, from where they wander to my butt every now and then.

I grind down on him and touch my own breasts, slowly licking my lips. He’s mesmerized and the way he watches intently makes my skin itchy but in a fantastic way.

His hands have now permanently moved to my ass and I maneuver until I am right above his cock.

It’s very hard and ready again, standing proudly atop the sculpture-perfect body that is Ben’s.

I moan with Ben when I lower myself, at feeling him sliding into me.

Rolling my hips, I tease Ben’s nipple with the hand I’ve placed on his torso for support. With the other I keep touching my own and his pupils dilate dangerously far.

One of his hands follows my example on my second breast and his big, warm hand there combined with his dick in me is almost too much.

 

His face is flushed now and he’s biting his lip. Sweaty pearls are peeking from under his hair and some strands stick to his face. It’s beautiful. Not the kind of perfect that he looks in pictures, but raw and human and alive and absolutely stunning.

He actually looks positively ravaged.

I ride him and watch him fall apart further. The pretty sounds are almost whimpers and his back arches when he thrusts up to meet my movements. His breath gets more ragged.

Biting my lip, I think about turning around. I won’t be able to see him, but he’ll definitely love it and the angle is better for me.

 

“Watch out,” I say with a wink.

One way or another I manage to swing my leg over him without letting him slip out of me. My other leg over his legs and the corner of the bed is easier.

Awesome, he is close enough to the corner for me to put my feet on the floor.

I bend forward a little and put my hands on his legs, just above the knees while arching my back so he can see all that makes up my butt.

“Wow” he sighs more than says. The sound is low and dripping with lust.

His voice sends shivers down my spine and I flip my hair on my back to hide it.

His hands rest on my ass but just rest, he’s given up trying to steal the lead back.

He’s ruined.

 

I build a new rhythm, this one is more rough, murderous I would say. I forget about looking pretty, or needy for that matter and chase my own pleasure, taking it from his dick.

Ben must like it, if the strained sounds he makes whenever he squeezes my ass or how his muscles clench every time I pound down on him are anything to go by.

I feel it build in me, the heat and the tingling running through my body.

“I’m close” manages Ben, but barely.

 

His warning shakes me up and I remember just in time to stop and hop off him.

“Wha..?” he starts to say.

“Sshhh” I stop him and lick my own taste off him. I tease at his balls and I know its torture for him.

Yet he is probably unable to sit up since he only pulls on the strands of my hair that he could reach. His moans are more like low cries. His mouth is open, his lips dark from biting them. His chest rises and falls with his heavy, ragged breath and his back arches when I make small circles over his frenulum.

He’s totally wrecked. Completely and utterly demolished and _Needy_.

 

“Please,” he begs. I’d not expected that, even now. He’s Ben Hardy, modern Greek God and the dream of many girls. And of some guys too, likely.

“What is it, Hardy?” I ask, even though I know very well. I’m trembling with desire and need too. I just really like to hear him ask for it, now he’s started begging.

It makes his demolition complete and, to be honest, it makes me feel amazing to know I’m responsible for this sinfully stunning scene.

“Can you please finish me, finish us? I need.. I need you,” he says, or rather moans out while I keep licking along his cock and over his balls. I don’t dare suck him off properly, I want to finish him while I’m in his lap.

Gazing through my lashes I look in his eyes. He seems impressed and so, so needy that he’s literally trembling under my touch now.

That alone is otherworldly satisfying, until my body reminds me of very urgent needs.

 

I get on his lap again and work us both into that state of magical bliss, making long moves until Ben sobs “Please” and I pound up and down on him in a violent manner, positively desperate myself too.

I cry out and he growls with a low and stretched sound when I feel his release pulsate within me.

“It’s okay, you’re beautiful,” whispers Ben, along with other sweet nothings I don’t hear.

The pleasure is scorching hot and takes over my senses and my body, I shudder and all muscles clench while Ben rubs my back.

 

“Thanks”

“Thank you, you mean.”

His voice rumbles through my chest and it’s the last thing I register.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good time reading this, but of course, that was not obligatory :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos will be greatly appreciated! <3 I would like to hear what you all think of it and if you find any major mistakes please notify me too!  
> I have no idea if there is interest in this kind of thing but if any of you has ideas or things you'd like to see being done to or by either a Queen member or one of the BoRhap boys, feel free to comment suggestions too.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
